


Champagne Problems

by newyork_institute



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, College Professor!Obi-Wan, Detective!Cody, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Talking about getting married, almost break-up, anakin can't keep a secret, i made myself cry writing this, the boys are stressed, they fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyork_institute/pseuds/newyork_institute
Summary: “A sign for what?” Obi-Wan asked, dread filling his words. He was probably sitting there, on their bed, his hand in his hair and his knees pulled up to his chest.“A sign that this isn’t going to work out.” Cody felt sick at the words, thinking about the future they had planned. Cody had talked to Rex and Anakin not even a month ago about proposing to Obi-Wan after everything in their work lives calmed down. They were supposed to go ring shopping next week.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	Champagne Problems

Rain poured down on Cody’s head as he made his way through the city, the city glow and the nightlife surrounding him. The rain blended in with the tears slowly sliding down his face, his hands shoved in his pockets and his head bowed slightly to avoid those curious stares that came from living in New York City. He usually never cared about the stares, but tonight, with the fight that happened less than two hours ago still fresh in his mind and the wounds still raw, he couldn’t stand strangers looking at him. 

They’ve fought before, him and Obi-Wan, but not this bad. Not to the point where he didn’t know where they stood in their relationship. Was that it? Was that the last time Cody got to spend with Obi-Wan? With vile words thrown at each other, breaking them both open and leaving them to clean up their own wounds without knowing how the other was going to heal? 

Cody couldn’t even remember why the fight started. They were both so _very tired_ from this past week, what with Anakin calling Obi-Wan in the middle of the night after he finally managed to fall asleep _every night_ , worried about Padmé and the babies they were soon to have, Cody running on nothing but energy drinks and greasy food as he worked himself to an early grave at the precinct, trying to catch a serial killer running throughout the city, and Obi-Wan, when he wasn’t dealing with Anakin’s concerns about his wife and unborn children, working tirelessly to grade midterms for four classes so when next week came, he could do nothing but catch up on sleep. 

They were both stressed, anyone could see that. They haven’t been able to spend more than five minutes together in two weeks because of how busy they were, and the one night where Obi-Wan finally finished his work and Cody caught a killer, they had planned to sit at home and do absolutely _nothing_. But then the fight started, and now he was here, standing in Soho, not knowing what to do. 

He thought about going home to Brooklyn, where Obi-Wan was probably pacing around the living room, wondering where he was. He had to admit, he ran out of their apartment pretty quick, only grabbing his phone and keys as he practically ran out the door. He was kicking himself for not grabbing a coat, but he didn’t know it was raining; couldn’t hear it, really, over the sounds of their shouting. 

Rex lived in Soho, but Ahsoka lived with him, and Cody knew Rex wouldn’t ask questions if he showed up, dripping wet and looking like a kicked dog, but Ahsoka would, and he didn’t want questions thrown his way. He just wanted to _sleep_. 

Sighing, Cody kept walking, letting his feet carry him to wherever they liked. The urge to go home, to Obi-Wan, was strong, but he didn’t want to overstep. He wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t want Cody to come home anytime soon. Cody wouldn’t want himself to come home either. 

Cody pulled out his phone, watching the rain land on the screen, blurring the text messages from Obi-Wan. Cody furrowed his brow and tried wiping his phone off as best as he could but ultimately gave up, seeing it only made the screen more blurry. With a heavy breath escaping his mouth, he called Obi-Wan, his heart pounding in his chest. 

His phone rang twice before Obi-Wan answered, his voice soft, yet hesitant, coming through. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Cody breathed, leaning against a lamppost, watching people pass him by. 

“Where are you?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice quiet, almost like he didn’t have the right anymore to ask where Cody was. Cody’s heart clenched at the thought as he answered. “Soho.” 

“You’re with Rex and Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said, something akin to heartbreak in his voice. Cody licked his lips as he shook his head. 

“No. I’m just wandering right now,” Cody supplied. 

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, going quiet as he thought of what to say next. Cody let him, because he didn’t know what to say himself. “It’s raining out.” 

“I’m well aware,” Cody said, and to his disappointment, there was a bitter note to his words, and he could tell Obi-Wan heard it, too. Cody sighed, running a hand through his hair as he thought over what to say to the man on the other end. “Obi-Wan, why-” 

But Obi-Wan cut him off before he could ask why he was calling him after everything he said tonight, the reminder of it stinging the back of his eyes as more tears formed. “Come home.” 

“What?” Cody couldn’t help but ask, the word rushing past his lips before he could think of anything better to say. Cody heard Obi-Wan, the man he loved more than life itself, take a deep, shuddering breath on the other end of the phone as he heard the sound of blankets ruffling. He was probably sitting in their bed, as many blankets as he could find wrapped around him to offer himself a sense of comfort. That’s how Cody found him the first time after he almost got shot on the job. 

“Cody, I don’t want to lose you over some stupid fight because we’re both exhausted. Please, _come home_ ,” Obi-Wan said, his voice breaking at the end. Cody felt his throat close at the sound, knowing Obi-Wan was trying to keep it together until he hung up the phone. 

But Cody, ever the reasonable one, took in a deep breath and bit the bullet. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

Silence followed his words. He heard Obi-Wan take a shuddering breath. “Why?” 

Cody sighed, scratching his chin. “Obi-Wan, we’ve never fought like that before in the three years we’ve been dating. Maybe it’s a sign.” 

“A sign for what?” Obi-Wan asked, dread filling his words. He was probably sitting there, on _their_ bed, his hand in his hair and his knees pulled up to his chest. 

“A sign that this isn’t going to work out.” Cody felt sick at the words, thinking about the future they had planned. Cody had talked to Rex and Anakin not even a month ago about proposing to Obi-Wan after everything in their work lives calmed down. They were supposed to go ring shopping next week. 

“Cody, _please_ ,” Obi-Wan said. Cody could hear the desperation and, yep, _definitely_ heartbreak, in his voice. “I don’t want this to end. Not ever. You’re the best person in my life and are the only person who knows how to put up with me and my annoying habits. Don’t make me lose you because of this.” 

Cody felt the warm tears, now fresh, streak down his cheeks. He thought of Obi-Wan, his hair all over the place first thing in the morning and his God-awful morning breath as he begged for five more minutes of sleep. He thought of his tedious shower routine, the care he took into trimming his beard, the way he smiled at the smallest gestures from Cody, the way he looked cooking dinner, how he hummed to himself and danced lightly to his own tune. How he cried over sad movies and hugged Cody tighter that night as they slept, how he easily laughed at Cody’s ridiculous jokes. 

How he’s the most caring, selfless person Cody has ever had the privilege of meeting in his entire life, and how he loved all the things about Obi-Wan, from the twinkle in his eyes when their friends and family came over, when one of his students wowed him, and how he was so proud of all the hard-work and gruesome hours Cody put in to being a good detective, hoping to make Captain one day. 

“Obi-Wan-” Cody choked out, so many emotions overtaking him at once that he could barely form a sentence, but Obi-Wan cut him off, and this time, Cody could hear the tears in his voice as his voice shook. “I want to marry you.” 

That’s what did it in for Cody. They rarely talked about getting married, just focusing on the here and now. They sometimes talked about who would take whose last name, if they would move to a bigger apartment in case they decided to start a family, but that was it. He didn’t care if Anakin snitched, because that kid couldn’t keep a secret to save his life, but hearing Obi-Wan still wanted a future with him, after everything they said to each other not even two hours ago, was enough conviction for him. 

He didn’t realize he hung up the phone or that he was running until he managed to find a taxi and wave it down, hopping in and telling him the address. When he got back to their apartment building, he was too impatient to wait for the elevator and ran up the six flights of stairs before he was opening their door, kicking off his soaked shoes. 

He was dripping wet, leaving a trail behind him as he made his way into their bedroom, seeing Obi-Wan sitting there, his eyes red from crying and sitting in that bundle of blankets he knew he’d find Obi-Wan in, his knees pulled tightly to his chest. When he saw Cody making his way to him, something akin to hope filled his eyes as he sat up slightly, watching him. 

Cody didn’t care about anything at that moment, not the fight they had, or that he looked like someone pushed him into the Hudson River. All he cared about was Obi-Wan, sitting there and thinking they were done, because _Cody_ thought they were done. That their fight was what did it in for them. 

Obi-Wan looked like he was about to speak, but Cody, before he could, cut him off as he made it to the bed, flopping down onto the mattress and pulling Obi-Wan close, kissing him hard and deep, his cold hands on Obi-Wan’s flushed skin. Obi-Wan latched onto him like he always does before kissing him back with as much enthusiasm. 

When Cody pulled away, there were tears in his eyes as he pressed his forehead onto Obi-Wan’s, his hands moving down to slip under his shirt. Obi-Wan was crying, and he watched Cody, not sure where this left them. 

“I want to marry you, too,” Cody breathed, his thumb tracing faint patterns into Obi-Wan’s warm skin. Obi-Wan looked at him like he was the world, and Cody couldn’t help but smile faintly as he leaned forward and pressed a much softer kiss to his lips. 

“You hung up so fast,” Obi-Wan said against his lips, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. Cody lifted one of his hands to brush them away. “I thought…” 

“I’m not leaving, Obi-Wan. Never again.” Cody kissed him sweetly before he pulled away and continued. “I’m yours, for as long as you’ll have me.” 

“ _Always_ ,” Obi-Wan breathed, pulling Cody close as he wrapped his arms around him. “I’ll always want you.” 

“Good,” Cody sighed, pressing a kiss into Obi-Wan’s neck where he buried his head. “Because I’m going to buy you a ring next week, and then I’m going to take some time off from work and we’re going to go someplace nice for a couple of days so I can propose, and then we’re going to have nasty sex on every surface we can find.” 

Obi-Wan laughed at his words, and Cody reveled in the sound as he pressed closer, closing his eyes as Obi-Wan’s soft voice washed over him, his fingers tangling in Cody’s soaked hair. “I can’t wait. But before we do any of that, you need a shower so you can warm up from the rain. And then you’re going to make love to me.” 

“Deal,” Cody said, pulling away to look at him. Obi-Wan smiled at him, that sweet little smile he always did whenever he could finally make the voices in his head stop bothering him, telling him he wasn’t good enough. He _was_ good enough. He always had been, and he always will be. “But only if you join me in the shower.” 

“You didn’t even have to ask.” 

Cody smiled and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off champagne problems by taylor swift


End file.
